


Weight of the World

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, One Shot, Realizing Feelings, Tumblr Prompt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: It’s a sensation that Sabo has felt dozens of times in dozens of ways. The press of weight against his body as Koala lies on top of him. Each drastically different than the other. Each making him feel a different way.The weight of his world.





	Weight of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt ask game that got out of hand (clearly). "A person's weight as they lie on top of you" with Saboala.

It’s a sensation that Sabo has felt dozens of times in dozens of ways. The press of weight against his body as Koala lies on top of him. Each drastically different than the other. Each making him feel a different way. 

The simplest being when they were younger. Her head on his shoulder while they took a deserved break against the wall. How easy it fit into the crook of his shoulder; something he wishes he had paid more attention to. That ease of togetherness they’ve always had was there, he just never noticed. 

What he did notice was that her hair smelled like strawberries and sunshine, color almost the same. Warm from the sun and sweat of training in the open field on Baltigo. 

It barely even registered on him until she was fast asleep. Her body slumping further using him to hold her up. Never once did he mind—if anything it amused him. 

Feisty girl. The only one who went nearly as hard as he did in the field was passed out on him. A prize well earned by all the work taking its toll on her body. Learning a skill not usually made for her frame. 

The naps happened often enough that he began to expect it. Sinking lower on the wall to make her more comfortable. Moving his body around hers to fit the best he could. 

Not once was anything said about it between them. 

After all, it was nothing right?

* * *

As they grew older and got closer things changed. Slowly overtime Sabo’s shoulder turned into his lap as Koala needed more room. His legs being her new favorite bed when they were out on their first missions. When he asked her why once, all she gave as a reply was, “you smell like home.” 

The words to ask why escaped him then and she shrugged satisfied with her answer. How could he debate something said so matter of fact? Where was her home? Where did Koala come from? All things he had never asked of her in exchange for the same courtesy she always paid him. 

So he kept quiet. Never asking what it meant, only settling now into this new position for her to sleep. Her arms curling around his legs to hold him close with head just above his knee. Sleeping that way each and every night they were away from their rooms back on the island. 

Every night tearing more and more into Sabo’s heart.

Her breathing soft and easy while she drifted off, shifting further onto him. Weight now more than when they were children and she would pin him to the ground. Her knee in his chest after she flipped him over her shoulder. 

No, this was gentle. 

This action that rather than cement him into the Earth...left him floating. Stomach trying to come up through his throat each time she breathed out a soft sigh. Left his brain racing with thoughts until he too drifted away. 

* * *

The most common form that Sabo was used to was when Koala would pin him. That overwhelming rush of being thrown to the ground. Satisfying sound of ground meeting his skin almost like a drug before he could find the right way up. 

Her foot planted straight into his chest each time. Heel pressed down and in to keep him trapped, a wide grin plastered on her face. Her features being the only thing remotely delicate about her in those moments. That smile being his favorite part of practicing with her. 

Over the years it got harder for her to get him. Both rising quickly through the ranks due to overwhelming skill; not many stand in your way. When Dragon was gone or too busy to spar they would just use the other in what became a standing appointment when they weren’t travelling. 

Every Tuesday at dawn. Sun still opening its eyes on the island creating long shadows against their frames. They used to bow to the other at the start when they were younger. A proper beginning to a match—but now. Now there is no such luxury. 

The moment her gloves come off it begins; whoever can pin the other first wins. Plain and simple. Nothing fancy or points to be tallied. Just hard and fast fighting that usually stays under five minutes now that they’re grown. 

Only one stipulation remains after the match is held: loser makes breakfast. 

* * *

The first time Sabo realized it was a night they had to stay somewhere without much space. A small cramped spot on a ship they were hidden in on the way to another island. The government had been enforcing an embargo and slowly killing a small population through loss of resources. A cruel fate that they felt was just. 

It was a mission Sabo felt very passionate about resolving. Going so far as to storm out of the room while Dragon explained it, only to be dragged back in by Koala so he could hear the rest. It was decided then that Sabo’s team would go, but only because nothing could keep him from going regardless. 

It wasn’t an easy job, but they also didn’t need anyone but the other to carry it out. At least, that’s what Dragon said, and Hack agreed with when he stayed behind. Turning their normal trio into two. 

Just the two of them. 

They had been inseparable for so long. Now working like a continual mechanism that never stops turning. Even when they curl up in a crawl space of the ship it was unspoken. Koala tucked into Sabo’s shoulder like clockwork, but this time her leg slung over his waist. Their bodies pressed together in the limited area while they try to take shifts sleeping. 

It wasn’t comfortable to not curl his arm around her. Allowing Sabo to relieve some of the pressure on his shoulder while trying to shift into place. It didn’t have to be weird. It was just sleep.

It was just Koala. 

That same girl with the strawberry and sunshine hair that slept on him when they were younger. Her smile still on her face even in sleep. Even when tucked impossibly close in a dangerous environment. It’s something Sabo admired about her. 

One of the many things he continued to admire about her. Along with her fighting spirit: that impish glint of excitement in her eyes as she would take off her gloves. It would light him on fire the very instant he watched her move toward an enemy. 

Chest struggling to stay calm at the thought, it hits him. In the crawlspace of an unknown cargo ship on the way to a mission, it finally clicks. 

He’s in love with Koala. 

* * *

For Koala it came much later; Dressrosa a recent memory and experience. The scars of which were taking tolls on their bodies. A night of undisturbed sleep waiting like the prize amongst kings when they returned to the small ship. 

Hack groaning and muttering while he and Koala prepared to shove the ship off from the dock. Their bodies working in sync to push the water allowing them a quick departure. Allowing the ocean to course through her body takes her energy, but deep down she also thrives. 

Each and every time she gets to move along with it. A push and pull of being connected to something she loves more than anything else. Held close like a childhood memento. 

Back in his room Sabo flicks fire on his hands like a child with a shiny new toy. Something deeper in his eyes when he holds the flame for longer than a moment. A glimmer of something Koala now knows a touch of but isn’t sure she’ll ever find out entirely. 

A past. A future. 

Seeing Sabo’s brother, learning more about him, it explained so much about Sabo. A whirlwind of emotions that were held heavy in a fighting heart. She watched as Sabo processed them after the fight and anticipated that he’ll likely continue to for the following days. 

“Koala?” Sabo’s voice echoes through the hall and draws her like a charm. Like a happy curse that pulls her each time she hears Sabo call her name. A light song that seems to be sung in a single word. 

“Yes?” Koala replies leaning against the doorframe with a coy smile. Her hands tucked behind her back holding her hat and gloves within them. “Do you need something?” 

Sabo is on his bed, hat placed over his face. The deep navy blending with his chest and leaving only a sliver of his grin barely visible from the side. He’s suddenly twelve again. The goofy small boy that Koala loved to push into the ground when she got the chance. 

“Sleep.” Sabo says with certainty. Nearly a demand. “Today was long, and I’m very tired. So, let's sleep.” 

“I don’t know why you had to call me in here for that. Just to tell me good night? What luxury considering you don’t even end your phone calls with me.” Koala teases, but behind it lies curiosity. It’s true. He never does this. 

She pushes herself off the doorframe and as she takes a single step into his room, it hits her. A rolling sensation in her stomach that reaches up to grab her heart. Tugging on it for a moment before letting go. 

Her pause alerts Sabo to remove his hat, placing it onto the bed next to him. Smile now replaced with a tug of concern at the corners while he pushes up to sit. 

“You alright? Need Hack to take a look at you?” Sabo asks and his tone only tightens Koala’s chest further. What is this feeling? Am I sick? 

Koala shakes her head and takes another step forward. Hat and gloves lain onto the desk gently without a sound. Each action pulling Sabo toward the edge of the bed with worry. His legs swing over and just as he starts to stand, Koala reaches him. 

“I’m fine, silly.” Koala chides placing a hand on his shoulder. “I just need some sleep. Your brother stirs up quite a lot of trouble, huh?” 

Sabo’s smile returns as quick as it left at the mention of Luffy. A blow of a laugh from his mouth is his only response to the question before leaning forward to press his head into Koala’s stomach. Her hands work on their own without thought then; scratching forward and along his scalp drawing a sigh from the man beneath her. 

“Don’t fall asleep sitting up.” Koala warns and retrieves her hands back, “You could use some proper rest in your bed, so don’t go falling in the floor again.” 

Sabo falls back with a groan, “That happened once. Let it go.” 

“I won’t. Your head on the ground, ass in the air on your bed. How did you not break your neck?” Koala says sitting down next to Sabo, “You’re a mess.” 

Sabo opens a cautionary eye and pokes out his tongue. One returned without hesitation from Koala. A natural response and yet her stomach still stirs in a constant buzz. It’s not hunger. It’s not sickness. What is this?

“Anyways, I called you in here because I thought you might sleep better if we were together. I seem to remember that after long battles you get a little restless. Holding you always seemed to help.” Sabo speaks barely above a murmur. His words and tone genuine with no sense of playfulness to be found any longer. 

He’s serious. 

“Oh? I never noticed that.” Koala replies, her heart thumping a little harder than before and for a moment she’s terrified Sabo can hear it. “I won’t turn it down if you’re offering. You do make a great pillow.” 

Sabo shifts back into place then, bed squeaking gently while he moves around Koala still sitting on the edge. He falls into his familiar position: flat on his back, left arm out, raised as a signal for Koala. Turning from the edge she moves slowly. Nearly cautious like she hasn’t done this very thing so many times before. 

It’s just Sabo. It’s just sleep. Nothing is different.

How she wishes that were true, but the moment her head tucks into his shoulder she knows it’s not. He’s warm. Warmer than he’s ever been before and for a moment he even seems hot. Like a furnace filled with too much coal. 

“Are you...on fire?” Koala asks lifting up to look Sabo once over. Surprisingly he’s not. No flames are apparent on his body and when she turns to look at his face, it’s red. “Devil Fruits are tricky, huh?” 

“Maybe.” Sabo quips. Taking a deep breath he pulls in as much air as he can, holds it for a moment, and exhales. All heat seeming to go with it out into the air, and if she weren’t so tired, Koala would likely ask him to do it again. “There. Should be better now—I think. Lay back down I’m about to slip away here.” 

Koala does so without any argument. With the overwhelming heat now gone it is instead replaced with the familiar feeling she’s used to. A gentle warmth instead of a fire that allows her to nestle back into her spot against his body like a puzzle piece. 

Pressing her face into his neck, she breathes in slowly. The crook of his shoulder holding her like it was made with her in mind, she can finally rest. Eyes fluttering as sleep starts its last battle with her consciousness. 

“Even though I’m different now,” Sabo starts to whisper, but is interrupted by a yawn, “Do I still smell like home?” 

Koala hums for a moment. Sleep pulling fast over her as Sabo’s arm tucks harder behind her back. The weight of true security pinning her into the moment before she can slip away. Sabo. Koala thinks, and nearly laughs aloud as it clicks in her head, Of course that’s it.

“Yes.” Koala sighs. Lifting her leg, she wraps it around Sabo’s to combine themselves further. Feet pressed against his calves while his other arm takes its place on her waist. Their weight now one in a tangle of comforting limbs. “You always do.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me!  
@noswordstyle on Tumblr  
@__moes__ on Twitter


End file.
